User talk:Charie Swordmaid
welcome --Dannflow Talk! 00:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Writing an Essay You can find the instructions on how to write an essay here. --LordTBT Talk! 01:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Quick compliment Nice use of poetry. Some random redwall fan 03:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Charie Swordmaid Why thank you. We live in the mountains and I have a beautiful spot just for doing my poetry. It overlooks the lake, and is a perfect circle of trees and flowers.Charie Swordmaid 22:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Chains And I was about ready to delete Chains. I just finished reading your addition, and....Wow! I wish I could right moments like that. I can just write action and other dark stuff. Look at Red Tide and you'll see what I mean. Thanks again for that! It was better than anything I could come up with. Some random redwall fan Talk! 2:03, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Can I have your opinion on something? I could have sworn I got all of the 'Wormtail', 'Scrageye' bits.... Thanks for getting those too. Oh, and can I ask for your opinion on something? Not to be a spoiler, but Chains was going to be divided into 3 seperate stories. Chains, Unchained, and Burning Plains. Chains was going to end with Platriff (I still don't like that name...), Greg, and Breeze escaping, and Lily and Toby staying on the line. Platriff's wrists were going to get worse, and he would die if they didn't escape. Does that sound logical or stupid? Write me back with an answer. Thanks Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:13, 19 September 2008 (UTC) just a quick complement I must say, I love your work bro. You have a true gift Thanks Why thank you. I really enjoy writing. You wont be able to tell by my addition to Chains but... I'm really not a romantic kinda person. I just wrote what fit the story. Kinda embarrasing though. :) Swordmaiden Talk! 00:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) wow You shoulden't be embaressed, I really like that stuff. it makes stories much better, or at least thats my opinion Sambrook the otter 01:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Why would I do that? What are you talking about, of course I'm not going to delete your addition to Chains. Why would I? It was exactly the image I was trying to get, I just can't write scenes like that worth beans. That's why I was stuck. I just responded like that because I don't want to take credit for it and I don't want people to think I'm a girl when I'm a guy. By the way, I know I've said this a couple times, but thanks for the addition. Oh yeah, if you want to add a new fanfic story, go to the Redwall Fan Fiction page, and edit it by adding Story Title to the list and save. If your title is blue, then that means there is a page with the same name and you might want to give it a different title. Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :) Well. You just sounded embraressed. :) I personally like the new edition. I'm glad you do. Warriormaid Talk! 22:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC)